


Kosher Tacos

by Kealpos



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Jewish Brooke Lohst, M/M, Trans Brooke Lohst, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Brooke, Trans!Jeremy (mentioned), she follows kosher at home at least and she is jewish in this just wanted to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Brooke Lohst is trans, her girlfriend asks about it, there's tacos and popcorn, and also Spider-man and Valentines.





	Kosher Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG THAT I FORGOT HOW TO DO IT SORRY

Senior year, late January, one Christine Canigula was on her way to play rehearsal for the school’s performance of  _ Grease, _ when she heard two voices muttering and following her. She was about to enter the auditorium when one of the voices nervously got out, “Excuse me; Christine? Christine Canigula? You’re dating Brooke Lohst, right?”

 

That got Christine to turn to two students with a puzzled look on her face.

“What about it?”

“Oh! Um, well, we’re doing an article on trans students and their friends and or, uh, romantic partners, and, mm, we- we already interviewed Michael Mell, dating Jeremy Heere, and, you are- you’re- if you’re dating Brooke Lohst, may we ask what it’s like dating a transfeminine- what it’s like having a transfeminine girlfriend?” 

 

“Brooke’s trans?” Christine wondered out loud.

“Yes? You went here in sixth grade, right? She started her transition that year.”

“No… I moved here from Utah before seventh. I didn’t know.”

“Oh! Jesus, shit. Fuck. Um, s- sorry to bother you,” the two students sputtered out before hightailing it out of there. Hmm.

 

Christine did an awkward pursed lips face, eyes wide open as she made exaggerated and robotic entrance into the auditorium.

 

* * *

 

_ Lesbianfromnextdoor _

hey, can i come over for dinner @ your place 2nite!!!!!

 

_ <3erwhosalesbianfromnextdoor2 _

Yeah!! Mom’s making her kosher tacos tonight and they’re SO GOOD!!!

 

_ Lesbianfromnextdoor _

oh lol yeah i keep forgetting you guys follow kosher

ill b there!!!!!!! 5:30 work

 

_ <3erwhosalesbianfromnextdoor2 _

Yep :)

Maybe you can stay over too?

 

_ Lesbianfromnextdoor _

ill c what i can do!!

 

* * *

 

_ Lesbianfromnextdoor _

honey im home!!!

 

Christine sent off the text as she stood on the Lohst’s porch, shivering, even in her coat, until Brooke’s mom came and opened the door for her, ushering her in.

 

“Good to see you, Christine! Brooke’s still up in her room; silly girl. I think she’s renting a movie for you two. You are staying tonight?” she asked, Christine replying with a simple nod. 

 

“Brooke! Your girlfriend is here and food is ready!”

“Coming!”

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours after dinner and enough rounds for Chloe to win a game of Cards Against Humanity with their friends online, Brooke announced they could finally microwave the popcorn and start the movie.

 

Within 20 minutes, the movie (Spider-man Homecoming) had been started, and both girls fingers were covered in sweet, sweet butter.

Through a half-full mouth, Brooke mumbled out, “Peter Parker is trans,” while pointing at the TV, bringing a chuckle out of Christine.

 

She crunched through her handful of popcorn before grabbing another.

“Speaking of trans, a couple of juniors who work for the newspaper approached me earlier and were asking about our relationship, and I said I didn’t know you were trans, and they were surprised, and they were talking about Jeremy and Michael, and I know I already knew Jeremy was trans and the two were dating but I didn’t know  _ you _ were and that’s why I’m asking, uh, are you trans?”

 

From their position- sitting on the bed, Christine laying against the pillows, legs criss-cross-applesauce, Brooke sitting in her lap, her back pressed into Christine, with the popcorn bowl in her lap -she could feel Brooke tense up.

 

“I- I’m going to get some more popcorn,” Brooke got out, moving the bowl and moving to stand up, but Christine leaned forwards and loosely grabbed Brooke’s wrist.

 

“Hey, hey,” she whispered. “You don’t have to tell me, I was just wondering about what they said.”

Brooke looked at her nervously, wisps of hair covering one side of her face. 

“If I am, you don’t think less of me? Even if you’re a lesbian?”

 

“Of course not! That’d just be shitty of me. You’re the Brooke I’ve always know. My girlfriend, one of my closest friends, and always there for me. Having a little more knowledge about you isn’t gonna change anything, it just means I have a little more knowledge on the prettiest girl on earth.”

Brooke blushed lightly and shifted herself back on the bed, closing her eyes.

 

“Okay.. I am trans. It doesn’t get brought up a lot, so I just didn’t tell you, you know? I wasn’t really worried or anything, because it’s not like you’re a dick to Jeremy or anything, and you’ve never been gross it’s just.. Unwarranted anxiety.”

“Coming out is hard. I get it. Thank you for feeling okay enough to confirm it,” Christine replied, kissing her girlfriend on her forehead.

 

Brooke hummed, and the two girls fell back into watching the movie, Christine carding a hand through her girlfriend’s soft hair.

“Hey, you want to go to the Valentine dance with me in a couple of weeks? We could get dresses with complementary colors.”

 

“Green and pink, mayhaps?”

“Well, you have to say yes first, silly.”

 

Brooke laughed sleepily and reached a hand behind her to grab Christine’s.

“Would love to. It’s a date.”

 

“You’re getting spoiled SO MUCH this Valentines!”

“Christine!”

**Author's Note:**

> 8luh!!!!!!!!
> 
> I figured, since i've posted a lot abt trans brooke but haven't explicitly written it, i decided i ought to do that lol
> 
> my tumblr is https://transbrookelohst.tumblr.com/


End file.
